New Girlz
by DarkAngelChick
Summary: Chapter 7! The gang has a weird and short chat. Falmes are acceptable but I prefer Reviews!
1. MeEtInG iN dIaGoN aLlEy

Disclaimer: I own Kat, Mara, Claire, Jessi, Aaron, Kyle, and Greg. The rest belong 2 the best author JK Rowling.  
  
A/N: only Kat and Claire and Greg (but Claire and Greg are only mentioned) are in this chapter you'll meet the rest later.  
  
  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
"Hey Hermione!" called someone. It didn't sound like Harry or Ron but I could figure out who it was but the voice was familiar. I turned around maybe expecting to see Harry or Ron but instead i faced my crazy, mischievous American friend Kat Potter. 'Whats she doing in Diagon Alley?' "Never knew your BF was a witch?" said Kat, laughing at my surprised look. "Yeah, but you were never at Hogwarts…you always went to America" I sorta stammered. "I just got my letter coz 16 year old AMERICAN witches get there letter" said Kat still laughing. "Claire and Greg are starting too, we're both gonna be 6th years and Greg's gonna be a 2nd year, he got his letter coz my mom wanted him to start with me and Claire." said Kat referring to her twin and brother. "Oh, where are they then?" I asked. "Claire's got Pink eye and Greg is getting his wand, coz I can't stand to be around him, you know that." Said Kat. "Yeah I do"  
  
"Hermione!" I turned around to finally see Harry and Ron. "Hey guys did you get your stuff yet?" I asked. "Yeah, Ron's taking Muggle Studies finally he learned what a computer and cell phone were and he finally learned to say telephone instead of felly phone" said Harry. Me and Kat giggled. "Oh, this is my friend Kat Potter, Kat; these are my friends Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. I told you about them already." I said. "Nice to meet ya" said Kat in her 'funny' accent.  
  
(A/N I don't think American accents are funny for three reasons, one: I'm an American myself, two: I have a NYC accent which is what Kat has, and three: I have a laugh at my extended Family when they talk even though they all have an NYC accent too =) I'm evil aren't i? Laughing at my cuzinz and grandparents **hangs head in shame…but** I laugh INSIDE my head. But also the HP gang is British so basically they sorta only hear British accents. Got it? Hopefully **(=**)  
  
"Kathryn Lily Potter come here and find your brother now!" called someone who seemed like someone who had a British accent instead of an American. Kat winced at the sound of her full name. "Ok, guys, gotta go, cya on Platform 9 ¾!" said Kat as she ran to her mom. Ron and Hermione glanced at Harry who looked a little pale. "Whats wrong?" asked Ron. "Uh, nothing. Just forget it" lied Harry. Ron gave Hermione a confused glance. "Her middle name is Lily and her last name is Potter" I tried to explain to Ron but I was whispering so Harry wouldn't hear. "Why--- Ooooh!" said Ron, a little loudly, finally realizing that Lily was Harry's moms name (Kat's middle name) and Potter was the same Last name as Kat's. (Duh! **smacks self in the forehead**). "Ok, well I gotta get back to my parents I'll see ya guys at Hogwarts. Kay? Bye" I said. "Yeah we gotta find Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, and the twins" said Harry. "Bye Hermione" said Ron. "Bye guys" I said before going to Gringotts to find my parents.  
  
A/N I know strange way to end this but chapter two might be up later today but I also have to work on chapter two for 'Titanic 2' my other harry potter fic or I might not finish that since no body has reviewed it yet and its been like a week. Peace out~~~DarkAngelChick 


	2. 3mo. later and a bad ending pillow fight

A/n: Chapter 2!!! Yay finally. Ok so now after 3 months Kat and Ron are dating *grins* Harry and Ginny are dating and Hermione and Draco *gasps* are dating.  
  
3 months later…  
  
Now the 2nd semester (well…almost I think) Hogwarts decided to have the 3rd and 4th semester like a muggle school. "You're so lucky to have a big family Gin, and other ones on the way!! And the other stuff that's happened since September 11th…" said Kat to Ginny sorta laughing and not really laughing (c'mon people, you gotta know what I'm talking about!). "Yup…my mom got pregnant (I know ANOTHER one or two…who knows? I do and you wont find out for awhile!!!) LoL) and your parents plane crash, that strange thing that you, Claire, and the twins did to Dean, Neville, Seamus, Harry, and Ron and that other thing…what was it?" said Ginny. "Um…yeah Claire and her hair thing in Potions when I was chewing gum and I coughed and it flew in Claire's hair" laughed Kat (gross I know! *smirks*) "So, like, how about all of us like…ya know….go on a triple date this weekend or something" said Ginny. "yeah that'd be fun" agreed Kat, "I gotta go. See ya tonight…I got Divination who knows how long Trelawney wants to predict mine Claire and Harry's deaths. Can you believe she only picks on us? Well, Bye" "Bye" said Ginny giggling.  
  
~**LaTeR**~`  
  
"Ooo great I'm gonna break my neck in the next Quidditch game" said Kat sarcastically who didn't even play Quidditch. She, Claire, Ron, Harry, and Draco were walking away from the Divination class room. "Heres my stop I guess, tell Hermione I'll see her tomorrow" said Draco (I know that's lame but its 11:30 pm here in California and I'm tired so work with me here people LoL) "Kay, bye" said Kat. "Anyways…I wanna see a flick this weekend" said Claire. "Yeah, I want to see a Josh Hartnett movie again" sighed Kat, laughing (I'm sooooo OBSESSED with josh Hartnett it's not funny) Harry and Ron stared at the two twins who were lost in a world of their own (stupid huh?)While walking down the corridor to the Gryffindor tower. "Hey Herm, Draco said he'll see ya tomorrow Kay?, I'm going to bed if you don't mind coz I got potions and I cant be tired to annoy everyone in that class" said Kat with a evil look on her face as she walked up to the girl dorms. "Oh shit……well, want me to find out what it is?" asked Claire. "Duh" said Ginny. "Sure why not?" said Harry. "No shit" said Hermione and Ron at the same time. (sorry I say shit all the time hehe)  
  
"Hey Kat, what are you planning in Potions tomorrow?" asked Claire. "I dunno it'll probably come up during the spur of the moment" said Kat, laughing. "Hey guys what's up?" asked Hermione, looking like she shouldn't ask. "PILLOW FIGHT!" cried Kat ask she threw her pillow at Hermione. "Ahhh" screamed Hermione, as she threw Kats pillow at Claire, who threw it at Harry and Ginny who just walked in. "Whats going on?" asked Ron, dodging a pillow that Kat threw at him. "Um…a pillow fights…DUH!" said Claire as Kat stuck her tongue at Ron, for dodging her pillow. "'oh…rrriiiggghhhttt" said Ron throwing a stray pillow at Harry. "I gotta plan the thing I'm gonna do in Potions so BYE!" said Kat laughing innocently.  
  
Sorry I didn't want it to end like this but its now 12:30am here in California and I wanna go 2 bed :) bye luv sam or sumtims I sign as Princess SR or Princess Z. bye luv sam!!! I'll write Chapter 3 soon (hopefully *smirks*) bye! 


	3. um...something dumb...

`~*&^^Chapta tree iza here a...sry I'm a li'l weird 2day!^^&*~`  
  
"wake up dammit!" (Claire)  
  
"shut the hell up Claire!" (Kat)  
  
"Thanks Kat!" (ginnY)  
  
"wake up Kat and Ginny! First day of muggle classes start today!!!!" (Claire)  
  
"Nooooooooooooooooooo" (Kat)  
  
"Go away everyone, lemme sleep" (Ginny)  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhh" (Kat)  
  
"what the fu-...o hi Harry and Ron..." (GInnY)  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" (Claire)  
  
"shut up Kat" (Ginny)  
  
"hehehehhehehehehehehhehe!!!!" (KAT)  
  
"Kat, what part of `shut up' don't you get!" (GINNY)  
  
"I'm up!!!!!!!!!" (Kat)  
  
"good for you" (ginny)  
  
"AHHHH" (ginny) *harry tickles her*  
  
"bye gin, have fun with Romeo" (Claire)  
  
"shut up" (ginny)  
  
*(AN: obviously I'm hyper n bored)*  
  
"Hiya professa McGonagall!" (kat)  
  
"O good, too many hyper people here" (McG)  
  
AN: ahhhhh nooooo, I'm not done here but I gotta, katea kada kooda (my nickname for my little sister kate) need the computer for her California mission project! I thinks shes got san jose mission or whatever it is!  
  
Le Français classe KICKS @$$!!! I wuv it  
  
Cool sayin my cuz has b4 I gotta go:  
  
A lot of people ask the question:  
  
"Which is better a lie that draws a smile or the truth that brings a tear?"  
  
how about asking this question instead:  
  
"why don't you just keep your GOD DAMN mouth shut?"  
  
lol  
  
luv ya! Samie babe 


	4. Make up 4 chapter 3 :)

Ok, this is to make up for chapter three. Kay?  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hermione! Wait up!" cried Kat, who was running down the hall to catch up with Herm. "Hey Kat, are you going home for winter holiday tomorrow?" asked Herm. "yeah, Ron and Ginny are coming, I think. That's why I wanted to catch up with you. Ya wanna come?" "Hm…sure I guess". "Great. I gotta go finish packing. Buh bye!"  
  
123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890  
  
"Where exactly are we going first?" asked Ginny. "Well, me, harry, and Kat are thinking of paying a little visit to the Dursleys before our plane leaves." Said Claire. Harry and Kat grinned wickedly. "Ohno! I'm not gonna be apart of this" said Hermione and Ginny at the same time. "Then we're going to…um…what Claire calls 'I miss mom-ville'" said Kat. "Excuse me?" said Ron. "Ground zero…new York city?" "Oh, gotcha"  
  
*eek, I'm trying, I'm trying!!!!!!!!!!!*  
  
"Hello, I hear that you are having computer problems. May I help you with them?" said Kat to Dudley on 4 Privet Drive's front steps. She was dressed in a computer fixer's out fit. And her almost waist length auburn-red hair was tied up in a messy ponytail. "Huh?"  
  
*o dear god, help me with this part…so anyways…AT THE AIRPORT*  
  
"They're called planes Ginny" said Hermione, who was on the verge of laughing (along with Kat and Claire) at Ginny's 1,000,000,000th question since they reached the airport. "Whoa!" said Harry when he stepped on that moving walk thing-a-majig (he slipped). That did it. Hermione, and Claire, and Kat were laughing so hard. On the plane, Ron asked "are you sure this is safe?" Kats reply "you have a better chance of dying in an attack of wild flobberworms (did I spell that right) than flying on an air plane". "Yeah, Whatever"  
  
*'Whenever, Wherever' plays out of nowhere*  
  
"I know the Spanish version of this song" said Kat, Claire, and Hermione at the same time. "Jinx, you owe me a soda" said Kat really fast. "Shut up Kat!" cried Claire.  
  
69124903795-64869-549685497-809549760954769047567547603405700  
  
*Since I nothing better to type I'll give u all the Spanish version of 'whenever, wherever' (its called Suerte)*  
  
Suerte que en el Sur hayas nacido,  
  
Y que burlemos las distancias  
  
Suerte que es haberte conocido,  
  
Y por ti amar tierras extrañas  
  
Yo puedo escalar los Andes,  
  
Solo, por ir a contar tus lunares  
  
Contigo celebro y sufro todu,  
  
Mis alegrías y mis males  
  
Lero lorebray...sabes que  
  
Estoy a tus pies.  
  
Contigo mi vida,  
  
Quiero vivir la vida.  
  
Y lo que me queda de vida,  
  
Quiero vivir contigo.  
  
Suerte que es tener labios sinceros,  
  
Para besarte con más ganas  
  
Suerte que mis pechos sean pequeños,  
  
Y no los confundas con montañas  
  
Suerte que heredé las piernas firmes,  
  
Para correr si un día hace falta  
  
Y estos dos ojos que me dicen,  
  
Que han de llorar cuando te vayas  
  
Lero lorebray...sabes que,  
  
Estoy a tus pies  
  
Contigo, mi vida  
  
Quiero vivir la vida.  
  
Y lo que me queda de vida,  
  
Quiero vivir contigo  
  
Lero lorebray...sabes que,  
  
Estoy a tus pies  
  
Lero lorebray  
  
La felicidad tiene tu nombre y tu piel  
  
Contigo, mi vida  
  
Quiero vivir la vida.  
  
Y lo que me queda de vida,  
  
Quiero vivir contigo  
  
Ya sabes mi vida, estoy hasta el cuello por ti,  
  
Y si sientes algo así, quiero que te quedes junto a mí.  
  
That really sucks if you dont know spanish. Maybe for fun chapter 5 will just be the English version of it!  
  
:) DarkAngelChick (: 


	5. A Decision and a weird ending 2 a movie

Ok, like I said in chapter 4, I would put the English version of 'whenever, wherever' by Shakira…..here it is…..  
  
Lucky you were born that far away so  
  
We could both make fun of distance  
  
Lucky that I love a foreign land for  
  
The lucky fact of your existence  
  
Baby I would climb the Andes solely  
  
To count the freckles on your body  
  
Never could imagine there were only  
  
Ten million ways to love somebody  
  
Le do le le le le, Le do le le le le  
  
Can't you see?  
  
I'm at your feet  
  
Whenever, wherever  
  
We're meant to be together  
  
I'll be there and you'll be near  
  
And that's the deal my dear  
  
Thereover, hereunder  
  
You'll never have to wonder  
  
We can always play by ear  
  
But that's the deal my dear  
  
Lucky that my lips not only mumble  
  
They spill kisses like a fountain  
  
Lucky that my breasts are small and humble  
  
So you don't confuse them with mountains  
  
Lucky I have strong legs like my mother  
  
To run for cover when I need it  
  
And these two eyes that for no other  
  
The day you leave will cry a river  
  
Le do le le le le, Le do le le le le  
  
At your feet  
  
I'm at your feet  
  
Whenever, wherever  
  
We're meant to be together  
  
I'll be there and you'll be near  
  
And that's the deal my dear  
  
Thereover, hereunder  
  
You'll never have to wonder  
  
We can always play by ear  
  
And that's the deal my dear  
  
Le do le le le le, Le do le le le le  
  
Think out loud  
  
Say it again  
  
Le do le le le le  
  
Tell me one more time  
  
That you'll live  
  
Lost in my eyes.  
  
Whenever, wherever  
  
We're meant to be together  
  
I'll be there and you'll be near  
  
And that's the deal my dear  
  
Thereover, hereunder  
  
You've got me head over heals  
  
There's nothing left to fear  
  
If you really feel the way I feel  
  
  
  
Ok so…..I'm gonna try to put this in 'play version'…you'll get it when you read….i think….  
  
Kat: Who wants to watch a movie?  
  
Claire/Ginny: ME!!  
  
Hermione: Depends which one….  
  
Ron: ???????  
  
Harry: ditto (Hermione)  
  
Claire: Anastasia…Pretty Woman…Pearl Harbor…Save the Last Dance…Romey & Michelle's High School Reunion…Miss-  
  
Kat/Hermione: Pearl Harbor or Anastasia  
  
Ron: uh………  
  
*I like making Ron sound dumb in a cute way….*  
  
Harry: Pearl Harbor  
  
Claire: Well, I want to pick too damnit!  
  
Draco (who's been SILENT this whole time): Then chose!  
  
Claire: Anastasia  
  
Draco: I don't care, so 3 to 2…I'm guessing we watch Anastasia  
  
Fred/George: Hey guys what's up?  
  
Kat: we're gonna watch a movie  
  
Fred:???????  
  
Kat: it's something Muggles do in there free time….  
  
George: Oh…????????  
  
Kat: whatever….  
  
Draco (sing-song voice) : Potter! Where'd your girlfriend go???  
  
Hermione (Hits Draco in the back of his head [playfully]): Shut up  
  
Ginny: Can we turn the movie on????  
  
Claire: sure…  
  
**~Order they sit on the couch: George-Claire-Fred-Ginny-Harry-Kat-Ron- Hermione-Draco~**  
  
(((}}}about a ½ hour later…{{{)))  
  
Ron/Fred/George/Harry: (yawns)  
  
Kat: (about to fall asleep)  
  
Hermione/Draco: (making out) :)  
  
Ginny: (looking interested at the movie)  
  
Claire: (filing her nails)  
  
*That's all…* boring huh? Review/flame please?!?!?!?! 


	6. Karaoke...HUH?? What?

Here is Chapter 6.finally! I am so sorry for Chapter 5. I was really bored and watching Anastasia.hey wait a second.I'm watching Anastasia right now... (Dancing bears, painted wings/ things I almost remember/ and a song, someone sings/ once upon a December)...I'm gonna shut-up now! :)  
  
+Sometime around...Valentines Day+  
  
"Ohmigod! Ohmigod! People, we're gonna have a Karaoke night tomorrow!" cried Parvati, in the Gryffindor common room. Nobody seemed surprised... "Hon, lemme tell you something, GET HERE BEFORE LAVENDER! That's all" said Kat. "Yeah 'Ti, I'm just too fast for about..." "You mean too slow for about everyone" muttered Hermione. Ginny and Claire snorted. "Yup" said Lavender, thinking she said 'too fast for everyone' as she walked away. "Let's sign up!" cried Kat, grabbing Hermione and Ginny's hands. Hermione grabbed Claire's hand as the other 2 girls shot out of the common room. Harry, Ron, and Greg Crowe rolled their eyes at them...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------- List: (Gryffindors)  
  
1. Lavender- I'm Just A Girl- No Doubt 2. Parvati- I'm Like A Bird- Nelly Furtado 3. Dean & Oliver- You're A God- Vertical Horizon 4. Seamus- Real Slim Shady- Eminem 5. Kat, Hermione, Claire & Ginny- This Is Me- Dream  
  
"Lavender should be singing 'Boys' by Britney Spears" commented Kat. Hermione and Claire giggled. "How about we erase what she's singing and change it to that song" suggested Ginny. "Tear. Gin's becoming another Kat Potter. I feel blessed" said Kat sarcastically. "Later. Okay? Kat, you totally need to sing 'Cry" or 'Only Hope'" said Claire. "Aww.NO" said Kat. "Why not? You have such a great voice!" said Hermione. Suddenly they heard a rush of students go to the Great Hall. "Dinner. I'll think about it. Okay Claire?" said Kat.  
  
-*~^~*-  
  
Authors Note: I decided that Claire and Seamus are going out. If you forgot the couples they are: Kat/Ron, Ginny/Harry, Hermione/Draco, and now Claire/Seamus.  
  
-*~^~*-  
  
"Aww, they're so cute!" said Claire, seeing the guys' wave to them. "Oh my gosh! Is Draco sitting with them?" whispered Kat to Hermione. "Oh my God!!! Yeah!!" said Hermione. "Cute!" exclaimed Ginny as they walked toward them. "Hi" said Claire, timidly to Seamus. Since they just started going out, Claire was a little shy around Seamus *but gettin' better*. "So, is anyone gonna sing at that dance, Karaoke thing?" asked Ron, putting his arm around Kat. "Duh, you saw us 'rush' outta the common room, didn't ya?" said Claire. "No doi, Claire" said Harry sarcastically. Ginny hit the back of his head.hard. "Ow! What the hell was that for?" said Harry. "Shut up" giggled Ginny. Kat, Ron, Hermione, Draco, Claire, and Seamus rolled their eyes at Harry and Ginny. "Whatever" muttered Draco. "Aw shit! Why is our last class after dinner?" asked Kat.to no one. "'Cause, you can at least pay attention to one class" joked Seamus. They all burst out laughing. "Well, I got Potions.I can't be late.again" said Ginny. "You could not, would not, want to wait.again" rhymed Kat. "Yeah, well if late to McGonagall's class, I'll get into another detention" said Hermione. "Oh my gosh! Hermione Granger, Head Girl, in DETENTON?" said Ron, putting one hand over his heart. "Yeah, well." Hermione and Draco blushed. Kat burst out laughing. "Gotta run" said Kat quickly. "Yeah, uh.me too" said Ron, running after Kat. "I bet they're gonna skip class and make out in a closet.10 gallons" said Draco. "I'll take that bet. Kat has Potions with me and Claire" said Ginny. "Yeah, and I have Astronomy with Ron" said Harry. "Seriously, those two are like, helplessly in love or something" said Claire, referring to her sister and Ron. "Duh" said Ginny. "They're so cute together" said Hermione, dreamily. "I'm leaving" said the guys at the same time.just as the bell rang. The couples exchanged their "byes" and left in different directions to their classes.  
  
abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz*After Classes*1234567890  
  
"Um.guys?" said Kat, shyly. That was totally unusual of Kat to be shy. "Me and Claire, received a letter from some Wizarding foster home place at owl post" "So???" said Ginny. "So, they want us to leave Hogwarts, so we can find a foster family before the end of the school year." said Claire. "So.you guys have to." *silence for about 30 seconds* "leave?" finished Hermione for Ginny. Kat nodded. "oh my gosh! When?" asked Seamus. "I- in a- a-a-a." said Claire, trying to hold back the tears. "Day. Week. Mon-"Kat nodded. "Month?" "No" "A WEEK?!" "Uh-huh" said Kat, burying her head into Rons shoulder.  
  
!@#$%^&*()_+  
  
That night, the girls couldn't sleep. So Kat, Claire, and Ginny tiptoed to the guys' dorms, while Hermione went to the Slytherin house to get Draco, and make him come to the Gryffindor house with her. When she came back, there was total silence the rest of the night.  
  
  
  
Cliffhanger? *I can't spell if it is spelled wrong* I hope so! Review for me please! Flames will be put in the oven, and cooked into cute li'l cookies for the Power-puff Girls! HaHa.  
  
More soon.hopefully!  
  
-DarkAngelChick 


	7. Chat Room!

**Chapter 7: Chat room**

**swimfan88 nyciticlaire81 gwgirlie182 rwquidditchguy80 potter4gryfiindor slytherin12many irishdude2380832 luvz2read90210**

**swimfan88: What the heck is up w/ your screen names?**

**nyciticlaire81: LOL, I like them, Kat, yours is gonna be a movie**

**swimfan88: I know, I've had it longer than any of you!**

**rwquidditchguy80: Umm…who cares?**

**gwgirlie182: Nice screen name Ron… ::not:: LOL, just kidding.**

**Slytherin12many: I know who you are!!!**

**Swimfan88: Who cares, Draco!?**

**Gwgirlie182: Apparently not you.**

**Swimfan88: Yuppies!**

**Potter4gyrffindor: Umm...**

**Luvz2read90210: Kat, your music is too loud**

**Swimfan88: Oh yeah! You guys are near me…oops :smiles:**

**Irishdude2380832: Surrrrrrrre…**

**Gwgirlie182: Isn't this the song that Claire is _absolutely in love with?_**

**Swimfan88: Ya, it's called "Did Ya Understand That?" sung by Willa Ford**

**Potter4gryffindor: You girls are so boring**

**Luvz2read90210: It's called being a friggen girl, Harry!**

**Swimfan88: Herms! That's my word!**

**Nyciticlaire81: "…all the, small things…"**

**Rwquidditchguy80: Why are you typing "All the Small Things" when you could be singing it…?**

**Nyciticlaire80: Cause I feel like it!**

**Luvz2read90210: I'm gonna go! Draco's not talking, and we gotta get ready for tonight!**

**Swimfan88: Me too! See ya at the dance…**

**Gwgirlie182: Bye allz!**

**everyone signes off**

**-I am so friggen sorry for this being short! I gotta go to someone's Prom cause he can't getta date! Bye!-**

**Don't send me hate letters because I like swimming and very intense at it!**

**Review and tell me any suggestion! Write more soon…hopefully!**

**Oh! I wanna add "Did Ya Understand That?" 'cause I love that song!**

**Mmm...****   
(Bop bop ba da da da)   
Mmm, yeah..   
Bop bop ba da da da da   
Bop bop ba da da da (ahh)   
Bop bop ba da da da (ohh)   
Bop bop ba da da da   
Bop bop ba da da da da   
  
Sometimes I wish that I could be the person that you are   
Just for a minute, long enough that I can break your heart   
Can you even comprehend?   
Or did you even understand a single word that I said?   
I wonder why you do the things, oh boy, you do to me   
I can't imagine why you're treating me so horribly   
Are you listening to me? (Are you listenin'?)   
Are you tryin' to ignore me?   
Do I stutter when I speak?   
  
(Whatcha gonna do, baby whatcha gonna say?)   
I'm cuttin' you loose, 'cuz I got no time for you   
(Who ya gon' run to, who ya gon' play?)   
As a matter of fact, I won't look back   
  
I don't want you   
I don't need you   
So let me tell you where it's at (Tell ya this)   
I'm through with you   
Can't ya understand that?   
I don't want you   
I don't love you   
(Hit the road, Jack)   
'Cuz I'm through with you   
Did ya understand that?   
  
(Bop bop ba da)   
Oh..   
  
Sometimes I wish that you could be the person that I am   
So you can feel inside exactly what I'm feeling and   
Maybe then you'd understand   
How to treat a lady, and to be a real man   
You can't imagine what I think of you   
I see a sucker, not the person that I thought I knew   
Will you ever comprehend? (no)   
Baby, you can keep it goin', but I can't pretend   
  
Ohh..   
(Whatcha gonna do, baby whatcha gonna say?)   
I'm cuttin' you loose, 'cuz I got no time for you   
(Who ya gon' run to, who ya gon' play?)   
As a matter of fact, I won't look back (ohh)   
  
I don't want you   
I don't need you   
So let me tell you where it's at (Where it's at)   
I'm through with you   
Can't ya understand that?   
I don't want you   
I don't love you   
(Hit the road, Jack)   
I'm through with you   
Did ya understand that?   
  
(Bop, bop)   
  
I used to be the only girl that you lived for (that you lived for)   
(You lived for me)   
You didn't need nothin' more (You didn't need nothin' more)   
Jaded eyes are blind, confused when I'm around you (when I'm around you)   
What is this girl to do, oh, oh..   
  
Whatcha gonna do, baby whatcha gonna say? (Ohh..)   
(I'm cuttin' you loose, 'cuz I got no time for you)   
Who ya gon' run to, who ya gon' play?   
Yeah, hey, yeah..   
(As a matter of fact, I won't look back)   
  
I don't want you   
I don't need you   
So let me tell you where it's at (Where it's at)   
I'm through with you   
Can't ya understand that?   
I don't want you   
I don't love you   
(Hit the road, Jack...oh my god)   
I'm through with you   
Did ya understand that? (I won't look back)   
  
I don't want you (Yes I will)   
I don't need you (Ohh)   
So let me tell you where it's at   
I'm through with you   
Can't ya understand that? (I'm through with you)   
I don't want you   
I don't love you   
(Hit the road, Jack)   
I'm through with you (What is this girl to do?)   
Did ya understand that?******


	8. Hailey's SongAuthors Note

**HotLyrics.net ** Eminem - Hailey's Song 

**Eminem - Hailey's Song **  
  
Yo  
I can't sing it  
I feel like singin  
I wanna fucking sing  
Cos i'm happy  
Yeh, i'm happy  
HaHa  
I got my baby back  
Yo, check it out   
  
Some days i sit, staring out the window  
Watchin' this world pass me by  
Sometimes i think theres nothing to live for  
I almost break down and cry Somtimes i think i'm crazy  
I'm crazy, oh so crazy  
Why am i here, am i just wasting my time?   
But then i see my baby  
suddenly i'm not crazy  
It all makes sense when i look into her eyes   
  
(chorus)  
Somtimes it feels like the world's on my shoulders  
Everyone's leaning on me  
Cos sometimes it feels like the world's almost over  
But then she comes back to me   
  
My baby girl keeps gettin' older  
I watch her grow up with pride  
People make jokes, cos they don't understand me  
They just dont see my real side I act like shit, dont phase me,  
Inside it drives me crazy  
My insecurities could eat me alive But then i see my baby  
suddenly i'm not crazy  
It all makes sense when i look into her eyes   
  
(chorus)   
  
Yeh and if i could sing, i'd keep singing this song to my daughter  
If i could hit the notes, i'd blow something as long as my father  
To show her how i feel about her, how proud i am that i got 'er  
God, im a daddy, im so glad that her mum didn't ..  
Now you prob'ly get this picture from my public persona  
That i'm a pistol-packing drug-addict who bags on his momma,  
But i wanna just take this time out to be perfectly honest  
Cos there's a lot of shit i keep bottled that hurts deep inside o' ma soul,  
And just know that i grow colder the older i grow  
This boulder on my shoulder that gets heavy and harder to hold  
And this load is like the weight of the world  
And i think my neck is breaking should i just give up  
Or try to live up to these expectations? now look,  
I love my daughter more than life in itself,  
But i got a wife who's determined to make my life living hell  
But i handle it well, given the circumstances i'm dealt  
So many chances, man, it's too bad, coulda had someone else  
But the years that i've wasted are nothing to the tears that ive tasted  
So here's what im facin: 3 felonies, 6 years of probation  
I've went to jail for this woman, i've been to bat for this woman  
I've taken bats to peoples' backs bent over backwards for this woman  
Man, i shoulda seen it comin, why'd i stick my penis uppin?  
Woulda ripped the ??? if i'd seen what she was fuckin  
But fuck it, it's over, there's no more reason to cry no more  
I got my baby, maybe the only lady that i adore, haley  
So sayonara, try tomorra, nice to know ya  
My baby's travelled back to the arms of her rightful owner  
And suddenly it seems that my shoulder blades have just shifted  
Its like the greatest gift you can get  
The weight has been lifted   
  
chourus 2  
now its dont feel like the world is on my shoulder everyones leaning on me.. cuz my baby know that her daddy's a solider and nothing can take her from me!!  
  
Woow!  
I told you, i can't sing.  
Oh well, i tried  
Haley, remember when i said  
If you ever need anything, daddy will be right there?  
Well guess what, daddy's here.  
And i ain't goin nowhere baby  
I love you (kiss)

Hay! This is my favorite song at the moment. It's kinda sad too. I have writers block right now, so leave me any suggestion via reviews or email (Weasley_girl14@hehe.com) yes, it is my best friends email. She didn't want it anymore, so she gave it me kuz Ron is my favorite character! Well, my keybored is being a pain in the a$$, so leave me reviews! :)

~DarkAngelChick~ 


	9. Christmas Song

_These are my 3 favorite Christmas songs that aren't your usual Christmas songs._

**Britney Spears: My Only Wish This Year**

Last night I took a walk in the snow   
Couples holding hands, places to go   
Seems like everyone but me is in love   
Santa can you hear me   
  
I signed my letter that's sealed with a kiss   
I sent it off, and just said this   
I know exactly what I want this year   
Santa can you hear me   
  
I want my baby, baby   
I want someone to love me   
And someone to hold   
Maybe, maybe (maybe, maybe)   
I'll be on my own and I'll be thankful   
  
Santa can you hear me?   
I have been so good this year   
And all I want is one thing   
Tell me my true love is here   
He's all I want, just for me   
Underneath my Christmas tree   
I'll be waiting here   
Santa that's my only wish this year   
  
Christmas Eve, I just can't sleep   
Would I be wrong, for taking a peek?  
'Cause I heard that you're comin' to town   
Santa can you hear me  
  
I really hope that you're on your way   
With something special for me in your sleigh   
Oh please make my wish come true   
Santa can you hear me   
  
I want my baby, baby   
I want someone to love me   
And someone to hold   
Maybe, maybe (maybe, maybe)   
We'll be all alone under the mistletoe   
  
I want my baby, baby   
I want someone to love me   
And someone to hold   
Maybe, maybe (maybe, maybe)   
I'll be on my own and I'll be thankful   
  
Santa can you hear me?   
I have been so good this year   
And all I want is one thing   
Tell me my true love is here   
He's all I want, just for me   
Underneath my Christmas tree   
I'll be waiting here   
Santa that's my only wish this year   
  
I hope my letter reaches you in time   
Bring me a love, I can call all mine   
'Cause I have been so good this year   
Happy alone, under the mistletoe   
He's all I want and I'll be thankful   
  
Santa can you hear me?   
I have been so good this year   
And all I want is one thing   
Tell me my true love is here   
He's all I want, just for me   
Underneath my Christmas tree   
I'll be waiting here  
Santa that's my only wish this year   
  
(Oh Santa, can you hear me?)   
  
He's all I want, just for me   
Underneath my Christmas tree   
I'll be waiting here   
Santa that's my only wish this year   
  
Santa that's my only wish this year

**SClub7: Perfect Christmas**

Doo doo doo 

doo doo doo ya ya 

do do do do do do 

Hello friend, it's me again 

I just called to tell you, 

Even though I miss you so 

I've been thinking of you 

All my dreams are coming true, at last...oooh 

The perfect ending to a wonderful year (oooh) 

Will be to celebrate the good times with you here

Cuz I know, For sure, I never wanted anything more 

Chorus: The greatest gift that there could be 

Wrapped underneath my Christmas tree 

Would be the same my whole life through 

I'd spend the perfect Christmas with you 

Though the winter seems so long 

My faith in love has kept me strong 

So if I had a wish come true 

I'd spend the perfect Christmas with you 

I can't wait Till the day 

When I finally see you 

So hold on I wont be long 

Got so much to show you 

All our dreams are coming true at last...ooh 

The perfect ending to a wonderful year 

Would be celebrate the good times with you here 

Cuz I know For sure I never wanted anything more 

Chorus: 

Whoa...whoa... 

So when you ask me what I mean 

To me the Christmas is complete 

Boy can't you see 

You're the one thing missing for me 

Chorus:

And if I had one wish come true.... 

I'd spend the perfect Christmas here with you 

Doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo.....[  to fade ]

**Nsync****: Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays**

Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays  
Merry Christmas, Merry Christmas  
Happy Holidays 

We've been waiting all year for this night  
And the snow is glistening on the trees outside  
And all the stockings are hung by the firseide  
Waitng for Santa to arrive  
And all the love will show  
'Cause everybody knows  
It's Christmastime and  
All the kids will see  
The gifts under the tree 

It's the best time of the year for the family  
It's a wonderful feeling  
Feel the love in the room  
From the floor to the ceiling  
It's that time of year  
Christmastime is here  
And with the blessings from above  
God sends you his love  
And everybody's okay  
Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays  
Merry Christmas  
Merry Christmas  
Happy Holidays 

Bells are ringing   
It's time to scream and shout (scream and shout)  
And everybody's playing cause school's out  
Celebrating this special time we share  
Happiness cause love is in the air 

And all the love will show  
'Cause everybody knows  
It's Christmastime and  
All the kids will see  
The gifts under the tree  
It's the best time of the year for the family  
It's a wonderful feeling  
Feel the love in the room  
From the floor to the ceiling  
It's that time of year  
Christmastime is here  
And with the blessings from above  
God sends you his love  
And everthing's okay  
Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays  
Merry Christmas  
Merry Christmas  
Happy Holidays 

Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays  
Merry Christmas  
Merry Christmas  
Happy Holidays 

No matter what your holiday  
It's a time to celebrate  
And put your worries aside (worries aside)  
And open up your mind (open up your mind)  
See the world right by your side  
It's Christmastime  
Merry Christmas, Merry Christmas, Merry Christmas  
Happy Holidays  
Merry Christmas, Merry Christmas, Merry Christmas  
Happy Holidays 

It's a wonderful feeling  
Feel the love in the room  
From the floor to the ceiling  
It's that time of year  
Christmastime is here  
And with the blessings from above  
God sends you his love  
And everything's okay  
Merry Christmas, Merry Christmas, Merry Christmas  
Happy Holidays  
Merry Christmas, Merry Christmas, Merry Christmas  
Happy Holidays  
Merry Christmas, Merry Christmas, Merry Christmas  
Happy Holidays

**Ya, the reason I'm putting these songs up is:**

**_It's_****_ Christmas…I wish! _****_The nest chapter is gonna be a Christmas flashback _****_Christmas is my favorite holiday _****_I have writer block! _**

**~DarkAngelChick**


End file.
